Deep Purple
Deep Purple are an English rock band formed in Hertford in 1968. The band is considered to be among the pioneers of heavy metal and modern hard rock, although their musical approach changed over the years. Originally formed as a progressive rock band, the band shifted to a heavier sound in 1970. Deep Purple, together with Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath, have been referred to as the "unholy trinity of British hard rock and heavy metal in the early to mid-seventies". They were listed in the 1975 Guinness Book of World Records as "the globe's loudest band" for a 1972 concert at London's Rainbow Theatre, and have sold over 100 million copies of their albums worldwide. Deep Purple have had several line-up changes and an eight-year hiatus (1976–1984). The 1968–1976 line-ups are commonly labelled Mark I, II, III and IV. Their second and most commercially successful line-up consisted of Ian Gillan (vocals), Jon Lord (keyboards, backing vocals), Roger Glover (bass), Ian Paice (drums), and Ritchie Blackmore (guitar). This line-up was active from 1969 to 1973, and was revived from 1984 to 1989, and again from 1992 to 1993. The band achieved more modest success in the intervening periods between 1968 and 1969 with the line-up including Rod Evans (lead vocals) and Nick Simper (bass, backing vocals), between 1974 and 1976 with the line-up including David Coverdale (lead vocals) and Glenn Hughes (bass, vocals) (and Tommy Bolin replacing Blackmore in 1975), and between 1989 and 1992 with the line-up including Joe Lynn Turner (vocals). The band's line-up (currently including Ian Gillan, and guitarist Steve Morse from 1994) has been much more stable in recent years, although keyboardist Jon Lord's retirement from the band in 2002 (being succeeded by Don Airey) left Ian Paice as the only original Deep Purple member still in the band. Deep Purple were ranked number 22 on VH1's Greatest Artists of Hard Rock programme and a poll on British radio station Planet Rock ranked them 5th among the "most influential bands ever". The band received the Legend Award at the 2008 World Music Awards. Deep Purple (specifically Blackmore, Lord, Paice, Gillan, Glover, Coverdale, Evans and Hughes) were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2016. Discography Main article: Deep Purple discography ; Studio albums * Shades of Deep Purple (1968) * The Book of Taliesyn (1968) * Deep Purple (1969) * Deep Purple in Rock (1970) * Fireball (1971) * Machine Head (1972) * Who Do We Think We Are (1973) * Burn (1974) * Stormbringer (1974) * Come Taste the Band (1975) * Perfect Strangers (1984) * The House of Blue Light (1987) * Slaves and Masters (1990) * The Battle Rages On... (1993) * Purpendicular (1996) * Abandon (1998) * Bananas (2003) * Rapture of the Deep (2005) * Now What?! (2013) * Infinite (2017) References http://www.metalmusicarchives.com/artist/deep-purple/?ac=deep%20pu Category:Classic metal musical groups Category:London hard rock musical groups Category:London heavy metal musical groups Category:London progressive rock musical groups Category:London psychedelic rock musical groups Category:Proto-metal musical groups